


Snoring

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie snores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring

When Charlie wakes to a murderous glare from Draco, he has no idea what he did wrong. Granted he was a little lost in the moment the night before, but he was pretty sure Draco had enjoyed the sex as much as he had, especially since he’d been quite adamant Charlie stay.

“You snore,” Draco spits out.

Charlie bursts out laughing. “That’s all?”

“What you mean, ‘that’s all’?” Draco counters. “You bloody kept me up half the night.”

“Next time just hit me until I roll over and I should shut up. That’s what everyone else has done.”

Draco scowls. “I don’t want to hear about your past conquests. Besides what makes you think there’s going to be a next time?”

Charlie bites his lip to keep from laughing again, knowing Draco won’t appreciate it. “It’s not like I went into detail. And as for a next time, unless I’m mistaken you enjoyed last night as much as I did.”

“You’re awfully full of yourself for someone that sounds like a freight train,” Draco says, trying unsuccessfully to appear put out. “Though it was pretty brilliant.”

Charlie smirks. “So there will be a next time then.”

“Does the hitting you until you roll over thing actually work? Some of us do actually need to sleep.”

Charlie nods. “I only snore when I’m flat on my back. Or so I’ve been told.”

“I guess I’ll have to the judge of that, then. But if doesn’t work, I’m just going to have to kick you out after sex.”

Charlie chuckles. “Fair enough. Though as for now, it’s still early,” he says, pulling Draco into a kiss.


End file.
